Just a Normal Day
by Erik The Viking
Summary: Charlie Valdez, Leo's son, has to face the most evil enemy yet: his substitute teacher, Ms. Fyeerie. One-Shot, based on ArtemisApollo97's stories. Please read!


**This is a story based on Artemisapollo97's characters. If you haven't read her stories, you HAVE to. They're amazing. Charlie is Leo's son, btw. **

**I don't own any characters, except Ms. Fyeerie. Sorry if any characters are OOC.**

* * *

Even before his substitute teacher tried to kill him, Charlie Valdez was not having a good day. First, his little sister, Alokia, was in tears because some character had died.

Then, his other sister, Elsie, stormed out of the house after another argument with Max, their cousin.

Then_, _their father, Leo, burnt their breakfast, and their mother nearly burnt the house down, trying to make them new breakfast.

_Then, _well you get the idea. And so, when he walked into school exactly 15 minutes late, he was hoping that he could have a nice, normal day of driving everyone insane with his crazy, awesome, Charlie-ness.

" How's it going?" He whispered to his best friend, Joe.

He grinned, placing a piece of paper in his backpack. "Pretty good! Just finished studying for the quiz on Friday."

"Awesome. Can I borrow your homework?"

Joe rolled his eyes. "You forgot to do it again?"

"I didn't forget to do it! I just… had other things on my mind."

"SILENCE!" Exclaimed a high pitched, nasally voice, interrupting their conversation. "Any more trouble from you two, and youre having detentinon for the rest of the year!" Charlie looked up and saw that the owner of the voice was their substitute teacher. Ms. Fyeerie was wiry and tall, with a hooked nose and piercing. In her hand she held an extra pointy pencil like a weapon.

"Annoying much?" He muttered to Joe.

"Hey! You! Curly hair! Move now!" Ms. Fyeerie shouted, pointing to an empty chair next to Kevin, the dumbest most annoying kid in the school. As Charlie sat down Kevin, the bully sneered and said, "You're to stupid to stop talking, huh? Or you're to _special _for the rules?" Charlie ignored him, not wanting to be punished further by the teacher.

Later, Ms. Fyeerie decided to give a 'surprise quiz' on Vikings, the subject they had been working on.

Charlie, with no time to study, was miserably confused. He knew Leif Erikson discovered somewhere, but he didn't think it was Greenland. And Thor was king of the gods, right?

When he turned it in, Ms. Fyerie laughed gleefully and raced to the front of the classroom. "Listen to these answers, children. This is what you don't do if you want an A. The Berserkers were crazy Madmen? Erik the Red was king? Ha! Mr. Valdez, you are getting a big fat Zero!" She tore the paper in half and threw it in the recycle bin.

Kevin laughed. "Boohoo," he said, pretending to cry.

"Shut up Kevin," Charlie replied angrily.

"Charlie Valdez! Principals office! Now!" Ms. Fyeerie yelled.

"No!" Charlie responded, not thinking about the consequences.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" She shrieked.

Charlie jumped onto his desk, hands on hips. "I said no," he said.

"You DARE talk back to the teacher?" She demanded.

"You're not the teacher," He said "You're the substitute teacher."

"Well Mr. Sarcasm, you're not only going to the Principals office, you're getting detention for the rest of the year, and in-school suspension for the next month!" She snarled.

"Sorry, my name's not Mr. Sarcasm, it's Charlie. I think you're mistaking me for someone else. Your son perhaps? You're stupid enough to call him that!" Charlie shot back, grinning.

"YOU! WILL! DIE!" She yelled. Suddenly the substitute creaturegrew bat wings out of her shoulders, and a fiery whip appeared in her hands. Her teeth elongated into fangs, and her eyes turned red. Ms Fyeerie had become a Fury. As she charged forward, Charlie's ADHD took action. He flipped through the air, his hands Aflame. Somehow, he landed on the monster's back, hands around her neck. Within seconds, the Fury was reduced to a pile of ashes.

The next thing Charlie knew Sirens were wailing, and his parents and siblings, including Phoenix, were there.

"Ya okay Curls?" His mother, Louisa asked.

"A kindly one was here, posing as a substitute teacher," He replied.

"That's Crazy!" Alokia said nervously.

"So, pretty much normal for us," Phoenix finished, grinning.


End file.
